Thomas meets Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius/Script
Script Opening (2001 Paramount and Nickelodeon Movies logo shown; opening titles read, "Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies Present an O Entertainment production - Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius".) (Opening shot: snap to a base of giant satellite dishes at sunrise; tilt down a barbed wire fence to its warning sign. The following text is displayed: "Colorado Tracking Station, 7:26 A.M.". Cut to inside a control room and pan through as a man walks past, a bunch of other men sit at their monitors and work. Cut to a slow pan from behind the mens' heads at the flashing radars, stop on one of them; a bespectacled man is watching it.) Man: Uh, you'd better have a look at this, sir. (Cut to frame the man in the front, their bodies tinged in the green glare. Behind him, someone steps up: a robust military captain dressed up in fine fashion] General: Ah... (Close-up of the radar, showing something; he continues o.s.) ''Commercial flight? ''(Cut to a profile view of them.) Man: Uh, no. Too fast, sir. General: One of our own? (Cut to a flight monitor on the panel; it displays various flights.) Man: (from o.s.) Air Force has nothing scheduled. (Cut back to the two and zoom in on the general.) General: We've got ourselves a bogey. (An alarm light begins to flash and buzz; cut to a close-up of two jets on a plane being fired up. It takes flight into the air to join three others; they fly past a tower and through the sky before splitting up and taking routes of their own through a myriad of clouds. The plane with the number 21 on its front flies into view; cut to its armored pilot in the cockpit.) Pilot: Orange Leader to Delta Group. (Close-up of the radar, zooming in; he continues o.s.) Anticipate visual contact, uh...now. [ Pilot: Holy cow pie! Jimmy Neutron: Hi. Nice antiques. Gotta blast! [ Crash Landing/Jimmy Gets Ready/Bubble Gumobile/Lindbergh School Walking Home/Retroland Poster/ [ Carl: Come on, Jimmy.Some of the greatest inventors started as complete, hopeless failures, too. Sheen: Yeah. Jimmy: Carl: I'm glad. Sheen: That's good. the poster Hey, Retroland Theme Park. Check it out. Meet Ultra Lord. Live! Jimmy: Look, it’s the state-of-the-art, bone-warping gravity ride. Sheen: I can hang out with Ultra Lord. Carl: And there's a petting zoo. Jimmy: Well, look at this. Sheen: No, meet Ultra Lord live. Carl: Llamas and capybaras. Sheen: Who cares? Meet Ultra Lord live. Carl: Yeah, but I’m gonna touch a llama. Jimmy: Guys, we have got to go to the grand opening tonight. Sheen: Yeah! Carl: Yeah, uhhh... but my folks won’t let me stay out after dark. Jimmy: Well, it is a school night. Pukin’ Pluto, there’s gotta be something we can do. It’s the grand opening. Dean skates up on his skateboard Nick Dean: Sneak out. Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: Huh? What? Nick Dean: You heard me, dweebs. Sneak out. Carl Wheezer: Yeah, but my parents sorta told me... Nick Dean: laughs Parents? What, are you guys gonna be kids forever? What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em, right? Jimmy Neutron: But, Nick, sneaking out is so... so... barbaric! Douglas: He's right, ya know. I don't think their parents would approve of such an idea. Donald: Aye. You're not wrong there, Dougie. Nick Dean: Whatever, Neutron. But there's only one opening night, and anybody who matters is gonna be there! skates off on his skateboard Marty: Well, I think Nick's got a good idea. I think sneaking out is the right option. Fireman Sam: Yeah, if you're asking for trouble, it seems like the right option, Marty. Remember when you snuck outta the zoo to go to Connecticut? Sheen Estevez: Whadda ya think, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Hmmm.... Nick has a point. There is only one opening night. Sneaking Out Jimmy: What good is it to be a genius if you can’t even go out on a school night? Goddard, options. [ Voice on Goddard's screen: Appologise. Your parents love you. Jimmy: Next. Voice on Goddard's screen: Create a time capsule. Escape to the future. Jimmy: That'll take too long. Next. Voice on Goddard's screen: Build Goddard a female poodle. Jimmy: Goddard, this is serious. Voice on Goddard's screen: Sneak out. Jimmy: That's it. Barbaric problems call for barbaric solutions. Phone, please. [ Jimmy: Carl, it’s me. You get permission? Me neither. It turns out parents don’t understand psychology. Tell Sheen to meet us at Retroland in one hour. We’re sneakin’ out. Thomas: I don't like where this is going. Fireman Sam: Me neither, Thomas. Buzz Lightyear: Jimmy, what would your parents say if they caught you sneaking out? Percy: This is really risky! James: Oh you're all a bunch of worry warts! You heard what Nick said. Nick's voice 'What your parents don't know won't hurt 'em, right?' Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Yes, but Helen and I are parents and we would never allow our children to sneak out. Fireman Sam: If Jimmy's parents do find out what their son did, he'll end up in even more trouble than he is right now! James: Oh, you worry too much! Besides, Jimmy and his friends won't be kids all their lives! When are they ever gonna get this chance again? Fireman Sam: I'm sorry, James, but I refuse to take part in such lawless behaviour. Thomas: Me too, James. I'm staying out of this. James: OK. You two can tell his parents that he's gonna sneak out. grunts in annoyance, as does Fireman Sam Fireman Sam: in annoyance Fine. Go ahead. Do what you want. Buzz Lightyear: But leave us out of it. Retroland Carl, and Sheen are standing outside the gate to Retroland Carl Wheezer: Whoa! It's better than the poster! Jimmy Neutron: Gentlemen, this will be a night we shan't easily forget. Sheen Estevez: I don't know what "shan't" means, but let's go! [ Ultra Lord: Do you promise to use your powers for good and not evil? Sheen Estevez: Yes, Ultra Lord. Ultra Lord: Now, Counterpart, take this Ultra Mask and lead the fight for justice. takes the mask and then faints Ultra Lord: Is this kid with anyone? [ Parents Abducted! and Hugh's bedroom. Judy is reading a book titled 'Unwrapping Your Gifted Child' Judy Neutron: According to this, we should encourage Jimmy without overindulging him. Hugh Neutron: OK. What does it say about rockets? noise sounds from inside the kitchen Judy Neutron: Is there someone in the kitchen? Hugh Neutron: Our kitchen? I didn't hear anything. points at the door. Hugh goes to the door Hugh Neutron: Honey, did you leave the green.... light on? enters the kitchen Hugh Neutron: Jimmy? Jimmy? puts on his glasses and see a Yolkian Hugh Neutron: You're not Jimmy. bean zaps him freezing him like a statue Judy Neutron: Hugh? door to the kitchen shuts. Judy enters the kitchen from the house's exterior Judy Neutron: Hugh, are you all right? Hugh? beam zaps the house, filling it with green light. Judy screams loudly. The Yolkian places a sheet of paper on the fridge and puts a fridge magnet on the paper then stamps it with a stamper space ships zap houses left and right, sucking up all the parents No Parents/Celebration! Jimmy Neutron: the letter 'Dear Son/Daughter, we have gone to Florida for an extended vacation.' Carl Wheezer: 'Love, your parents.' see Sheen on the street, with the same letter Jimmy has Sheen Estevez: Yeah! My parents went to Florida, too! Jimmy Neutron: That's weird. at some kids in the street, all with the same letter that Jimmy and Sheen got before them, and are all looking around for their parents From the look of it, I'd say a lot of parents are gone. Carl Wheezer: the same letter Jimmy, Sheen, and the other kids have Well, uh... did they all go to Florida? Sheen Estevez: Maybe they went to get juice or something? Carl Wheezer: I don't digest pulp well. It makes me bloaty. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, scan for adult life-forms. does a scan of all of Retroville for adults Jimmy Neutron: Just as I thought; There are aboslutely no adults anywhere within radar! They're gone! The whole city! No parents! Carl Wheezer: No parents. Sheen Estevez: Hmmmm.... 3 of them gasp suddenly, realizing their wish came true Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen: NO PARENTS!!! followed by the other kids run off, celebrating Thomas: Guys, don't you think that something suspicious is happening? Percy: Yes, don't you think something happened to your parents while we were gone? Edward: Oh, I think we'll let them have their fun. The Next Day/News Report [ Jimmy Neutron: groggily Morning, Goddard. Oh, my head. What a night! Relevations/Making a Plan enters his house, followed by Goddard Jimmy Neutron: Mom? Dad? he goes upstairs, he glances at a picture of his parents, him, and Goddard. He sadly walks upstairs to his room Jimmy Neutron: What kind of parents take off and leave their kid? Jimmy's bedroom Jimmy Neutron: And they didn't even say goodbye. Melman: Maybe, for some people, saying goodbye is really hard. Gloria: It certainly is strange. Why did all the parents in Retroville just up and go off like that? Fireman Sam: Especially without telling their kids where they were going. shows everyone a projection of Hugh and Judy from last night Hugh Neutron: Son, your mother and I just wanted to say goodnight. Judy Neutron: Yes. And to tell you that we love you. footage fast forwards Hugh Neutron: We only do what we do because we love you. Judy Neutron: Maybe we can all go to Retroland next weekend, the three of us. Goddard in Jimmy's voice: (offscreen) What about my fabulous dog Goddard. Hugh Neutron: Sure. Your fabulous dog Goddard, too. Well, good night, son. Judy Neutron: Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. turns the footage off Jimmy Neutron: Ok... so they said good night.... something In the morning?! Hey, wait a minute! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: What, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: Play back the last part again. Audio only. rewinds the audio Goddard: Judy's voice via recording Good night, Jimmy. Sweet dreams. We'll see you in the morning. Jimmy Neutron: There! Now why would they say that if they weren't gonna be there? that night, in the yard Carl Wheezer: OK, so, me, you, and a dog, along with a bunch of steam engines, circus animals, toys, a firefighter, and superheroes, are gonna battle an alien civillisation, right? By ourselves? Jimmy Neutron: Oh, but he's a good dog, aren't you boy? Rex: I don't know if we should do this. Woody: Rex, we have to. Carl Wheezer: Yo see the other kids, walking like zombies. 2 of them carrying torches. Jimmy screams and runs away, followed by the heroes. Carl Wheezer: What is it? Jimmy Neutron: An angry mob! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Stay back! later Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, Star map 72, please. shows a star map Jimmy Neutron: Right about... there. somewhere on the star map Long-range sensors picked up these ion trails, indicating the departure route for whatever alien intelligence abducted our parents. As you can see, They lead us somewhere in the Orion star system approximately three million light years away. So we'll need to leave by Friday. OK, that gives us about 2 days to collect the necessary plutonium, design and test our fusion engines, and build our fleet of interstellar warships. And we'll also need to bring snacks. the audience Any questions? stares in silence. Goddard turns his star map off. Nick Dean: Are you sure about this, Neutron? Jiimmy Neutron: a data sheet Well, the data seems to support this hypothesis. takes the data sheet Sheen Estevez: Never argue with the data. Alex:: That's right. We're all going with them, and getting their parents back. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: We all are. Vitaly: We're going too. Dash: Are you?! AWESOME!!!! Gia: Circus stick together. Thomas: That's the spirit, guys! Buzz Lightyear: To the parental, and beyond! Nick Dean: OK, Neutron, here's the lowdown: You and your friends get us to those kidnapping alien scuzzballs, and I'll take it from there. We're getting our parents back! kids and our heroes cheer Building Rocketships/Blasting Off day, in the early morning light, the kids are at Retroland, turning the rides into rocketships. The song 'Go Jimmy Jimmy' plays in the background Jimmy: And for the final touch...(He rips the paper out, revealing the neutron logo on his rocket.] [Later, at dusk, our heroes and the kids are gathered while Jimmy is on the stage) Jimmy Neutron: Good work, everybody. We're ready for intergalactic travel. Nick Dean: Neutron, this is gonna work, right? Cindy Vortex: Yeah, Jimmy. What if it doesn't work? Jimmy Neutron: It will work! falls off of the nail he's standing on I'm 95% sure it will. Cindy Vortex: 95? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah. Cindy Vortex: Yeah, and the other 5%? Jimmy Neutron: hesitantly We blow up. kids and our heroes gasp, murmur, and look at one another with shocked expressions Melman: Uhh, ok, is it officially too late to change our minds? Jimmy Neutron: But just a little. Look, a 95 is still an 'A'. Nick: Yeah, I can deal with that. I never got a 95 in my life. Cindy Vortex: 'You heard the man! Stop sucking your thumbs and let's light this candle! [''The kids fasten their seatbelts and safety bars, Cindy and Libby put on their headphones as speakers. Sheen puts on his mask, and Carl uses his inhaler. Jimmy and Goddard are in their rocket ship) Thomas: Here we go. '''Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, initiate launch sequence. Goddard: in automatic voice Please make sure your seat belts are fastened and remember to keep your hands and arms inside the vehicles at all times. (Jimmy inserts a quarter. The rocket starts to fly. As 'Kids in America' starts playing in the background, The "Bat Outta Heck" ride starts flying in the sky, as does the eyeballs from 'Eye in the Sky'. Cindy and Libby's intergalactic starship starts to fly out, the dragon boat ride starts spinning and flies out in the sky, the roller coaster rides down and flies out. Then, the Ferris wheel goes up and flies in the sky. The Octo-Puke ride starts spinning and flies out. Then, the ride "Flutter By" spins. Carl screams as the butterfly lets go, and races off. Then, the other kids' rides started flying) In Space/Meteor Shower/Asteroid Camp ships travel through space Jimmy Neutron: Look, Goddard. The wonders of the universe. We are witnessing celestial events no person, or dog, has ever seen. Cindy Vortex: It's incredible! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Hey, and just think, when you both have kids of your own, you'll be able to tell them all about your adventure! Later, everyone is camping out round a campfire] Jimmy Neutron: Hey, there's a red giant. And that's a white dwarf. Nick Dean: You can relate, huh, Neutron? laughs Carl Wheezer: Hey, Jimmy, what's the matter? Jimmy Neutron: Listen, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly the tallest guy around. 'Shorty', 'squirt', 'small-stuff', 'shrimp'. It gets to you after a while. And next year, there'll be dances. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Dances? Jimmy Neutron: What girl wants to dance with a guy who looks like he should still be in Gymboree, huh? Carl Wheezer: I didn't think we liked girls yet, Jim. stares at Carl in shock Jimmy Neutron: Oh, we don't. We don't. No. Urgh! Not yet, no. However, one day, Carl, an influx of hormones that we can't control will overpower our better judgment, and drive us to pursue the female species against our will. Carl Wheezer: in fear Stop talking like that, Jimmy! You're gonna give me nightmares! Jimmy Neutron: Listen, I wouldn't worry, Carl. I have a feeling puberty is light-years away for you and me. shooting star passes by Carl Wheezer: Libby Folfiax: Sheen Estevez: Carl Wheezer: Nick Dean: What? Carl Wheezer: Nothing! Parents/Captured! The Dungeon/Cindy and Sam's talk/Saving Goddard the dungeon Nick Dean: So it was Neutron all along. I mean, he got us into this. - Sheen: She's right. We need to ask ourselves "What would Ultra Lord do?" Nick Dean: Well, let's think about that, Sheen. Maybe sit on a shelf because he’s a doll! Sheen: He’s not a doll; He’s an action figure! There’s a difference! Libby Folfax: Come on, Nick. Let Sheen talk. Maybe he’s onto something. What would Ultra Lord do, Sheen? Sheen: Well, in episode 224, he fried the zeebot's brain with his heat-seeming infra-thought. It was cool. stared with stunned and shocked expressions Alex: Really? Nick Dean; Well, I'm convinced, folks. That's pretty much THE STUPIDEST THING I'VE EVER HEARD! Sheen Estevez: No. THIS is the stupidest thing you've ever heard. rudely Nick Dean: Oh, You are such a baby! Sheen Estevez: Won't you leave me alone?! You're just picking on me because you're insecure! Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Both of you, please, break it up! Emily: This is getting us nowhere! Sam notices Cindy going to a window, and follows her Cindy Vortex: Jimmy? You there? Fireman Sam: Jimmy Neutron? looking into Jimmy's cell. Cindy Vortex: Look, don't listen to them. They're just scared. Fireman Sam: Jimmy, Are you OK? Jimmy Neutron: tearfully Yeah. I'm fine. Cindy Vortex: Don't be so hard on yourself. We'll get out of this. sobs Cindy Vortex: OK, so you made a mistake. Beating yourself up isn't gonna fix anything. You know, I was the smartest kid in school until you came along. And, I admit you know more about some things than I do. Fireman Sam: You got us and the kids all the way to outer space, a place no-one would ever have been before, in an attempt to save the parents. That's what being a real genius is. Cindy Vortex: But together, me and Sam know one thing that you don't seem to get, and that's that we're never getting outta here without you. So why don't you... buck up, mister, and put that big brain of yours back to work? Nick and the others can handle the fighting stuff, but first we have to get out of this cell. Jimmy Neutron: Cindy, why are you being so nice to me? Cindy Vortex: Because there's a bunch of kids in here that need you. Fireman Sam: And we do, too. And so do your parents. Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Danger. Danger. You have initiated Self-Destruct Sequence Alpha. Ooblar: Ooh, that’s my bad. Back in you go. the dungeon Jimmy Neutron: Self-destruct sequence is now engaged. the surgery room Ooblar: No, no, no, no, no! I put it back in. You understand me? Jimmy Neutron: Goddard: This unit will yield a 50-megaton nuclear blast in exactly 10 seconds. Ooblar: That's not good!!! Jimmy Neutron: Goddard Please clear a 30-square mile area. Thank you, and have a nice day. 10, 9, 8, 7... Ooblar: Aaargh! No! Bad dog! Mother! escapes Jimmy Neutron: Hey, Cindy. stops Thanks. Fireman Sam: Cindy Vortex: No biggie. Jimmy But if you ever tell anyone I was nice to you, you'll wind up looking like that guy. The Coliseum/Saving the Parents THE CITIZENS OF YOLKUS GATHE RIN THE COLISEUM. IN THE MIDDLE IS A GIANT EGG. King Goobot: Bring out the humans. ship lands in the arena. A Yolkian gets a crown shaped remote control Yolkian Controller: Come on, it's showtime. Everybody out. parents leave the ship, and march onto the platform where the giant egg is. Marty: That's a real lame half-time show. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: It isn't even half-time yet, Marty. Nick Dean: They're making our parents dance so lame! Carl Wheezer: No. My dad really dances like that. dad dances awkwardly on the screen Dash: Wow. That's something I hope I don't unsee. King Goobot: To the ships! Ooblar: And can someone bring me a bucket? Escape from Yolkus/Defeating King Goobot and Ooblar/Reuniting with the Parents ship flies away from Yolkus. The Kids cheer Carl Wheezer: Jimmy, here they come! fleet of Yolkian chicken ships King Goobot: Time to discipline the naughty children and their hero friends! Open fire! [ Jimmy Neutron: Ok, who wants fried chicken? [ King Goobot: So, Neutron, Now It's just you and I! All weapons online! [ Sheen: [singing Ultra Lord is not afraid of chickens~ He is not afraid... [ Sheen: He may be a little bit afraid of chickens. Jimmy Neutron: This thing's too slow, I can't outrun 'em! Libby Folfax: Incoming message. Jimmy Neutron: On screen. is on the screen King Goobot: You see, Jimmy, you can’t win. All of your friends and family would be safe at home, if it wasn’t for one little problem. You. Jimmy: Little?! King Goobot: Now you all must die! laughs Jimmy Neutron: Little, huh? I'll show you little. Cindy, take over! Come on boy. Fireman Sam, you too! Fireman Sam: Wait for me! leave into a chamber Cindy Vortex: What are you doing?! Is this one of those macho things? a chamber, on a elevator Jimmy Neutron: Goddard I know we haven't field-tested this feature yet, but we have no choice, buddy. Fireman Sam: Are you sure about this, Jimmy? Jimmy Neutron: I am. Sam some Neutronic air gum This will help you to breathe. Fireman Sam: Ok. the air gum Now what? hatch opens, dropping the 3 of them out Fireman Sam: I guess I'm finding this out myself! Jimmy Neutron: Goddard, flycycle! becomes a flycycle, who catches Jimmy on his seat, and Fireman Sam, who grabs on the back, and blasts off into space to face Goobot's ship the ship, Slinky looks out of one of the windows Slinky Dog: Guys! Jimmy's going straight for the Yolkian mothership! And Fireman Sam's going with him! other heroes gasp and run to the window Rex: gasps Is he insane?! Goobot's gonna kill him! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Quiet, Rex! Jimmy knows what he's doing! uncertain ''I hope. 'ship retracts it's weapons' King Goobot: Would you look at this? I do believe they're going to ram us, Ooblar. Remind me to clean the winshield later. ''and Ooblar laugh as Jimmy, Goddard, and Fireman Sam charge toward the ship. Jimmy Neutron: You steal my parents, you threaten my dog. King Goobot: Itsy bitsy Jimmy Neutron! hops over in his bucket Ooblar: He does look a bit small and silly, doesn't he, sire? Jimmy Neutron: You attacked my friends, and you made fun of my size! King Goobot: Tiny, tiny! Ooblar: So, so tiny! Jimmy Neutron: Well I may be small, but I've got a big brain! his shrink ray to 'Planet Size' Fireman Sam: Now! zaps himself and he, Goddard, and Fireman Sam all grow to planet size, making Goobot's ship look tiny in comparison. Jimmy's eyes completely fill the window of the ship. King Goobot: Argh! Ooblar: Not tiny! tiny ship stops in front of the huge heroes. King Goobot: Can't we just call this whole thing a mistake and go back to your plan - rendezvous for universal brotherhood and whatnot? nervously Fireman Sam: Sorry, Goobot, but we don't make deals with strangers. Or villains. Sam and Jimmy blow Goobot's ship away, sending it into an asteroid, where it explodes. The kids and heroes on the ship cheer. Hamm bumps Mr Potato Head, knocking his pieces off Mr Potato Head: Hey, watch it! Hamm: Sorry there, old spudhead! gooey body is floating in space King Goobot: You've not seen the last of us, Jimmy Neutron! giant Goddard's thrusters cook him, making him resemble a green fried egg with eyes. Ooblar floats by in his bucket Ooblar: You look marvellous sunny-side up, sire. That's no yolk. giantic heroes fly up to the rocketship Sheen: Orbiting around Jimmy's big head. Estimated time to ear, 7 minutes. Buzz Lightyear: And counting! in a containment area of the ship, the kids are reuniting with their parents. Jimmy, Goddard, and Fireman Sam, now back to normal size, enter and meet up with Cindy. Cindy Vortex: Back on Earth/Ending Category:Transcripts